Alone
by The Grim Girl
Summary: Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone.


**Waiver of rights:** Not mine. Don't make me repeat that!  
**Name:** Alone  
**Rating:** k  
**Ship:** Cho/Cedric  
**Summary: **Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone.

* * *

"How could you do that to me?"

She stood there, in the snow, and her dark hair blew in the cold night air.

"How could you leave me like that, Cedric?" she asked. No one answered her. She hadn't expected an answer. She asked a man that could no longer answer. She sighed and laid a bouquet the white marble tomb.

"I don't understand how could that happened. You promised me that you won't die, Ced" she said.

"You remember, don't you?" she asked the tomb. Her eyes transfixed on the moon and her memories drifted…

_It was the night before the last task. A boy and a girl stood together under a tree on Hogwarts grounds. The boy had light brown hair and he smiled to the dark haired girl beside him._

_"Ced…" she whispered_

_"Cho, I will be all right" he told her in a calm voice._

_"But what if you won't? Ced, people __**die**__ on that tournament!" she said, and bit her lower lip._

_"I won't die, Cho, I will be all right. We all will be fine" he told her._

_"Cedric, I love you" she told him, and blushed under the moonlight. _

_"I know. I love you, too" he said, and hugged her close._

_She inhaled the scent inside._

_Promise me?" she whispered."_

_"Promise me that you will be fine" she mumbled. He bowed his head and kissed her._

_"I promise" he murmured against her lips._

"You promised me, Ced. Why did you break your promise?" she asked. She heard only the silence around her.

"You always watched over me. Who will watch over me now?" came a muttering from her lips.

"I know you were always there for me, even before the bloody tournament. Always helped me, always there for me. As a friend. But when you asked me to the ball…"- she giggled as she remembered…

_"Cho! Cho! Waite a second!" she heard a voice behind her. __She just had her way out of the dorms toward her Quidditch practice._

_"Cedric?" Cho turned around, and saw Cedric running to her._

_"Wa- Waite" he __gasped, and leaned against the wall beside her._

_"Ced, are you all right?" she asked, concerned._

_"Ermm... can you talk for a moment?" he asked._

_"Yeah, sure" she smiled at his flushed cheeks._

_"Erm… Would you l-like to go to the Y-Yule Ball with me, Cho? I wanted to ask you for a long time…" he mumbled_

_"I would love to" she smiled. His eyes shone with joy._

_"Awesome!"He called, and jumped away from the wall._

_"I am going to a practice, See you later?" she asked._

_"Yeah! Yeah…" he called, and then mumbled. _

_Cho giggled, kissed his cheek, and walked away._

_Cedric stood in the hallway few more seconds, smiling, and then laughed to himself and walked away. _

"I was worried about you, at the beginning, you know? You blushed, and mumbled. I just couldn't understand why you run all the way from the kitchens so we could talk…" she smiled again.

"You are probably tires from me, by now, huh, Ced? Once a week, for five years, a bloody crying baby is coming here and bothering you with nonsense. But... I am sorry Ced. Really. I just can't get away! I can't get away from you!"She said, and then sighed.

She felt warm tears rimming her face freely. Cho raised her hand to brush the tears away. But cold wing hit her face. The air caressed her cheek in a loving motion. A motion that she knew she could never get again. Not from the one she longed for.

"Ced… W-when Harry came back... with… with you b-body… I just couldn't believe it… I was just… broken, Ced... I didn't know what to do…" she muttered.

"'What am I going to do without him?' That what I was thinking… I know that life goes on… I am trying to move on. I told you. I have a job, and friends and a flat… but Ced… the memories don't leave me" she told him. To who? Cedric. Bus Cedric isn't there, Cedric won't return.

Cho hugged herself.

"Leave me, Cedric. I want to move on" she said, the tears now running again on her cold face. She flinched at the thought of being alone again. She is always alone. Even with her friend, or her family. She is alone. It will never be like being with Cedric. She will never be whole again.

But when she is here, standing by his tomb, she can almost fell, for a moment, like she is with him again.

"Don't leave Cedric" She whispered. She reached out with trembling fingers and lovingly stroked the letters embedded in the marble.

"Don't leave me alone"

* * *

Well ... I hope you liked it

It's sad, but I hope it could leave the impression

I wish you would write me comments, eh?

Love,

_**TheGrimGirl**_


End file.
